Nikora Stormheart
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Nikora Stormheart is a female villain introduced in the School of Dragons expansion "Rise of Stormheart" in August 2017. Biography ''Early Life'' According to Eret, Son of Eret in Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders, Nikora is the daughter of King Stormheart of the Mongrel Tribe. Drago Bludvist killed her father, while she and her sister, Eir, escaped. ''Arrival at the Archipelago'' Nikora Stormheart wanted to expand her operations for more business opportunities, so she journeyed to the Barbaric Archipelago. She appears to deal in dragons, among other things. Initially, she did not want any trouble, and sent Harald Forkbeard, her new underling, to tell the Dragon Riders that she has arrived and would appreciate no interference. However, if the Riders did interfere with her activities, they would face serious repercussions from her. She gave a strange statue as a sign of good faith, but also to plant a weapon among them if needed. ''Retaliation'' Nikora Stormheart does not hesitate to take advantage of dragons to suit her needs. After Trader Johann mistakenly directs the Riders to attack a ship belonging to Stormheart, she retaliates with her planted statue. She uses Grimora venom in a gaseous form on some wild dragons, so that they attack Dragon's Edge. ''Attacking the Archipelago'' In an effort to establish a headquarters in the Archipelago, Nikora ransacks Johann's treasure trove in the Ship Graveyard looking for a map. She somehow gets a hold of Skulder the Archaeologist and forces him to interpret a symbolic map. The map leads to Vanaheim. There she attacks the Sentinel dragons there, looking for a lost ancient heirloom of her people. The player inadvertently finds it while diving off the coast of Vanaheim, attached to the underwater skeleton of a Luminous Krayfin. When the player resurfaces, Nikora is waiting on a Seashocker and gives the choice of swapping the heirloom for Skulder and Fishlegs, whom she captured. Snotlout and the player sneak aboard the tempest and manage to free Skulder, but Nikora is ready with Fishlegs in a cage hanging over the water. The player is forced to give Nikora the heirloom in exchange for Fishlegs' release. Instead, she releases the cage which falls into the water. The player and Lumie save Fishlegs and everyone escapes. Later, Nikora sends Harald and her soldiers to various places around the Archipelago to attack, including: Armorwing Island, Mudraker Island, Scuttleclaw Island, and Berk. All these are a diversion, however, while Nikora herself goes to Auction Island and takes over, simply by showing the heirloom. The heirloom proves that her ancestors once ruled Auction Island. ''Battle against Grimmel'' When Grimmel the Grisly and the Warlords came to the archipelago with a power equal to Stormheart's forces, Nikora considered them her enemies. After Harald met the player inside the Warlords' camp, he invited him/her to meet with Nikora, since she had an offer for the Dragon Riders. The player went with Astrid to Auction Island, where they met Stormheart. She told them that, since Grimmel was an enemy for both tribes, she would agree to a temporary truce, as long as they helped each other defeat Grimmel. Astrid delivered the message to Hiccup, and the young chief accepted the offer. Not long after, Grimmel invited Nikora and Hiccup to Berk, to talk under a white flag. Since Toothless was in the Hidden World, the player went instead. At Berk, Nikora and Grimmel discussed the latter's methods of hunting and warn each other not to cross paths. After the meeting ended, and the player reported everything to Hiccup, some of the Riders went to Glacier Island, in order to launch an attack on the Warlords. Nikora's forces arrived at about the same time, creating a distraction for the Warlords. As the Riders were about to defeat Grimmel, Stormheart left the battle without a warning, leaving the Riders to continue the battle alone. Physical Appearance Nikora has medium black hair, tied in multiple braids. She has white face paint, similar to Harald's and a blue stripe down her mouth. Personality }} Nikora appears to be cold and ambitious. She is thoughtful and calculating, planning each of her moves to attain her goals. Though it is not seen in the game yet, she gives the appearance of an excellent fighter. Though she may seek to avoid conflict at first, Nikora will plan for being crossed, as seen in "Rise of Stormheart". She gave Hiccup and the Dragon Riders fair warning to let her be, but planted a 'gift' statue just in case. She can also be heartless and conniving, as seen when she drops a cage with Fishlegs in it into the water even after she got what she wanted (her heirloom) in "Wrath of Stormheart". Abilities, Skills, and Talents Relationships Harald Forkbeard Harald is a bit of a lying weasel who switches sides to the one he thinks is winning. No doubt Nikora is aware of this, yet allows him to work for her. In fact, by the second expansion featuring Nikora, she already trusts Harald enough to captain The Tempest, without her aboard. That said, he is willing to directly fight for her (in the Dragon Tactics mini-game), whereas in past appearances he seems to avoid direct conflict and fighting. Appearances Trivia *After escaping Drago Bludvist when he killed her father, it might be assumed that Nikora returned to her Tribe and took over as leader of the vast forces and traveled to the Barbaric Archipelago to do business and take up residence on Auction Island, which she stated is her people's ancestral home. *Nikora is the first female villain in a game, and the second in the franchise. The first female villain was Skuld the Sorceress. *Nikora is the second female leader seen in the franchise, with the first being Mala. *Nikora was indirectly mentioned in the expansion "Return to Dragon Island", when Harald Forkbeard sends a letter to the Dragon Hunters saying "I have a new buyer." *Nikora's staff is similar to Valka's, except the blue orb embedded in the staff of Nikora's. **The staff is also similar to Loki's scepter from the Marvel film The Avengers. *Nikora is the first character who wears sandals instead of boots. **Based on the sandals and the light, robe-like attire she wears, Stormheart may come from a warmer climate. References Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Minor Game Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:Group Leaders Category:Dragon Riders